1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake, and more particularly to a rake having a gripping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,058 to Hsu and comprises a foldable tine head for gripping tree leaves or the like. A complicated ratchet means is required to be used for operating the foldable tine head.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rakes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rake having as simplified gripping mechanism for grasping and holding tree leaves.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a rake comprising a sleeve, a first tine head secured on the sleeve, a rod rotatably received in the sleeve and including a first end extended out of the sleeve, and a second tine head rotatably engaged on the sleeve and rotatable from an open position to a folded position, the rod being secured to the second tine head for rotating the second tine head relative to the first tine head.
A biasing device is further provided for biasing the second tine head to the open position. A hand grip is secured to the first end of the rod for rotating the rod relative to the sleeve.
A pole is further secured to the rod, and a tube is further secured to the sleeve. The first end of the rod includes a first coupler, the pole includes a second coupler engaged with the first coupler for securing the rod and the pole together. The tube includes an annular swelling extended radially inward and engaged with the second coupler.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.